Exploration of genomic DNA has long been desired by the scientific, in particular medical, community. Genomic DNA holds the key to identification, diagnosis and treatment of diseases such as cancer and Alzheimer's disease. In addition to disease identification and treatment, exploration of genomic DNA may provide significant advantages in plant and animal breeding efforts, which may provide answers to food and nutrition problems in the world.
Many diseases are known to be associated with specific genetic components, in particular with polymorphisms in specific genes. The identification of polymorphisms in large samples such as genomes is at present a laborious and time-consuming task. However, such identification is of great value to areas such as biomedical research, developing pharmacy products, tissue typing, genotyping and population studies.